1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical modification devices and more particularly pertains to a variable height magnifier for optically enlarging objects placed therebeneath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical modification devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, optical modification devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art optical modification devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,716; U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,603; U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,190; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,511; U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,618; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,574.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a variable height magnifier for optically enlarging objects placed therebeneath which includes a frame supporting a substantially rectangular magnifying glass therein, and a pair of support assemblies extending from opposed sides of the frame which cooperate to support the magnifying glass above a support surface.
In these respects, the variable height magnifier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of optically enlarging objects placed therebeneath.